For the Love of a Child
by DemonSaya
Summary: A baby is left at the steps of the Tendo dojo...maybe this baby is just what Ranma and Akane need to bring them together...


The Love of a Child

The Love of a Child

Ranma ducked under the blow that had been thrown by Akane, his eyes wide.*She's getting quicker...*He jumped over another and ducked again.There was a knock at the door, which he barely heard."Hey, did you hear something?"He asked.

She glared at him."Aside from another insult on how I look, fight, cook, dress-"

He grabbed her arms, his hand silencing her."Shhh..."

She looked at him, perplexed.

Kasumi approached them."I heard the knocker at the back entrance to the property.No one uses that entrance...perhaps you should check, Ranma, it may be a thief."

He shook his head."Naw, a thief wouldn't knock."Still, he took a ready stance, creeping towards the gate.He sensed Akane scooting along behind him.Slowly, he pulled open the back door.It was then he heard the soft, heartwrenching cry of a baby.His hands dropped and he was staring at a basinet, sitting outside the property.

Akane stepped forward, and Ranma stopped her."Wait..."He knelt beside the basket and pulled the blanket aside.His eyes widened.Sure enough, there was a small infant wrapped in thick blankets placed before the door.He gently picked up the basinet and walked onto the property.He was in shock.

What kind of person leaves a baby at someone's doorstep?

When he was in the living room, he lifted the screaming baby from the crip and gently bounced it, making soft hushing sounds.

Akane and Kasumi watched from the doorway.Akane had never seen this level of tenderness in Ranma before, not even when he'd saved her at Jusendo.There was a distinct sense of responsibility in his eyes.

"He's a natural..."Kasumi whispered, her eyes wide as well.

"Y-yeah..."She agreed.Kasumi was right.If anyone else had seen this, they'd have thought Ranma was the father.Deep inside, she felt a little jealousy towards the child.Ranma had never comforted her like that.

Ranma sat slowly, holding the now sleeping baby in his arms.He stared down at it's peacefully sleeping face."What kind of person leaves a baby at someone's doorstep...?"He whispered, his eyes pained.His eyes met Akane's before returning to the sleeping baby.

Akane reached for the phone."Doctor, yes, this is Akane...ummm I need to know what kind of things a baby will need..."

Ranma looked back at her, surprised.

Kasumi reached into the basinet and found a hastily scrawled note."Please take care of my baby..."She paused."It's not signed, but it has a seal of some sort on it."

He grabbed for it and his eyes bulged.Though the writing was in perfect Japanese, the seal was in Chinese, and it was one he'd seen on a palace he'd passed while training there."Holy shit..."He whispered."This damn kid's royalty..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane and Ranma had decided that during the duration the child was at their house, they'd take turns getting it when it woke in the middle of the night.Hence, they shared a room.Ranma lay on a futon next to her closet, his eyes closed in troubled sleep.

In the dream, he was at the castle, and a young, pretty woman approached him.

"Hello, Ranma, it's good to see you again."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled tenderly."It doesn't matter.But I feel you should know my son's name.Sonyu will be a good boy.Please, don't let him be hurt."

"I wont..."

She smiled again, then her eyes widened."You must go now...goodbye, Ranma Saotome, thank you..."

Ranma bolted upright, panting slightly.He looked around, confused about where he was momentarily.Then, he heard a soft cry and immidiately went towards the new crib that set in the middle of Akane's room.Gently, he lifted the baby and picked up one of the bottles.He attempted to coax the nipple into the babies mouth, but it rejected it.

He felt Akane approaching from behind him and looked back at her."Hi."

"It was my turn..."She said softly.

He shook his head."I was awake...I thought I'd do it...save ya some sleep..."He saw the longing expression on her face and gently placed the baby in her arms.

She looked up at him in surprise."Ranma..."

"You looked like you wanted to hold him..."He looked away, tugging his ponytail awkwardly.He watched her bounce the baby to sleep and smiled a bit."I guess ya like kids..."

"Aa...very much...I want one of my own, someday..."She saw the flicker in his eyes and changed the subject."So what do we call the little guy?"She looked up at him, her eyes soft.

"Sonyu."He said without hesitation."Sonyu is his name..."He saw the shock on Akane's face and smiled a bit.

"Well..."She held the baby up and stared into it's green eyes."Baby Sonyu, until we find your home, it looks like we'll be taking care of you..."

Ranma sat in her chair and watched her sit on the bed, baby cradled to her chest."Akane..."He said softly, pulling the chair closer to her.He stared into her chocolate eyes, and bit his lip."You know you're my best friend, right?"He asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"Friend...?"She whispered, hurt filling her.

He moved over to the bed, stroaking her hair."I know I insult you, and I tease you...but it's the way I show that I care for someone..."He paused."What am I trying to say...?"He shook his head."I guess...that you are my most trusted companion..."

She saw the stress lines on his face and decided to cut him some slack."You are my most precious person, too..."She whispered, her eyes tearing.She kissed the baby on it's forhead, staring into it's sleeping face."What about you?"She asked, looking up at him.

"Me?"

"Do you want children...if you get married?"

He looked away, his eyes hurt."Yes...eventually..."He glanced towards her.

"You said you were my best friend...well, I'd like to ask that best friend a question, and I want them to answer truthfully."She blushed, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Okay..."

"Am I cute?"She asked, her eyes sad.

He looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes.He bit his lip."No."He said firmly, despite knowing this would hurt her.

She didn't look at him.Silently, she stood and walked toward the crib, placing the baby in it.A tear slipped down her face and she hurriedly wiped it away.

Ranma stood, walking towards her and turned her towards him, his eyes serious.When he saw the tears slipping down her face, his heart lurched painfully."Please, listen to me..."He whispered."No, you're not cute...cute's not for someone who's going to be an adult in a few weeks..."He bit his lip and shook his head."No, you're not CUTE...you're..."He paused, fighting against his normal response and stroaked the tears from her eyes."You're beautiful..."He whispered, blushing.

She stared at him in shock.She began to cry and threw her arms around him and sobbed.She felt him go rigid, then relax, embracing her back.

He gently petted her hair, biting his lip."Don't cry..."He whispered."It's okay..."He heard the door open and saw Kasumi there."Kasumi..."He said softly, his eyes wide.

She smiled gently, shutting the door quietly.

Akane wiped her eyes, straightening."Thank you..."She whispered, smiling."Hearing it from you...it means alot to me..."She smiled, looking up at him."I guess I outta put little Sonyu to bed..."

He watched her go lay the sleeping baby in the crib and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her upper arms."Akane..."

She stared straight ahead, her eyes wide.Ranma had never treated her like this.He'd never touched her when it wasn't absolutely nessesary.A bright blush swept across her cheeks."Aa?"

"What if the mother never comes back?"He asked, looking down at the baby, resting in peaceful sleep."What will we do?We're still in high school...neither of us are ready to take care of a child, yet..."

She shrugged."I don't know...we just have to take it one day at a time..."She leaned back against him."We should get some sleep...we have an early morning..."

He nodded, releasing her.His fingers tingled as though electicity had been passing through them."Sleep well..."He said softly, watching her move back to her bed.

She glanced back, trying to hide the blush on her face."Mm.Oyasumi nasai..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma woke that morning to find Akane dressed in her uniform, fussing over the baby.He silently stood, dressing.When he turned around, he found her laying the child back in the basinet."What are we going to do while we're at school?"

She jumped, startled."I thought you were still asleep..."She blushed."Kasumi said she'd take care of it..."She watched Ranma pick the baby up and frowned."Ranma...?"

"We can take it with us.If anyone asks, it's my cousin..."He glanced towards her."Akane, the kid's royalty...I think the reason it was left here was to be protected..."

She arched an eyebrow."Are you sure it's not your over active imagination?"

He laid a finger over her lips."Don't spoil last night."He whispered."I had a dream, in it, the baby's mom told me that his name was Sonyu, and asked me not to let it get hurt..."

She paused."A...dream...?"

He saw the skeptisism in her eyes and sighed."Akane, my dreams are very accurate.They've rarely ever been wrong...I always have them right before something big."He paused."What do you think woke me up last night?I'm usually a very sound sleeper."

She stared at him, realizing he was right.She'd always joked about how he could sleep through a neuclear explosion.A sigh escaped her and she looked up at him."Never a dull moment must be our Karma..."She said, shaking her head."Okay... you're right...let's take him with us..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As expected, they caught alot of hell for taking the kid into school with him.Each time one of Ranma's friends brought it up, Ranma just scowled and said that his father thought he should be training to be a father.

Few brought it up to Akane, who had sent the last kid to the infirmary.

Lunch found Ranma still carrying the baby around, only this time, it was out of it's carrier, and in his arms, being fed.The boys around him were actually getting in the swing of things two, and Ranma finally let Sonyu be passed around his friends.

Sonyu gurgled happily at all the attention, pawing at Hiroshi and Daisuke's faces in passing.When he got back to Ranma he gurgled again and spread his arms.

Ranma glanced towards Akane's friends and found all of them were looking towards them."Uh, guys...I think we're gonna have company shortly..."He said, smiling uneasily.

Akane and her friends moved over and the girls started cooing over the baby.Akane sighed, sitting next to Ranma, her face showing evident signs of strain.

Worriedly, he looked towards her."Ya okay?"He asked, softly enough so he couldn't be heard over the sounds of the baby adorers.

She wearily shook her head."I don't feel well, Ranma...I think I'm going home..."She stood slowly.She saw he was already standing, picking up the carrier."You don't have to come with..."

"The hell I don't."He said, eyeing her."What if ya pass out before ya get home?"

She sighed, knowing he was right.Gently, she took the baby from her friends."I'm going home, guys, I'm feeling a bit sick...I'll see you guys tomorrow..."

"You goin too, Ranma?"The girls asked, displaying adoring eyes to him.

"Yeah."He picked up the baby."I have to make sure Akane get's home okay..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma and Akane cursed, running along the street."Why does this always happen to me?!"Ranma-onna cried, then, grabbed Akane around the waist and hurried under the bridge where he set her down.His breath caught when he looked at her.

Her hair was disheveled and she was soaking wet, but she never looked more beautiful to Ranma.The red-head blushed, setting the baby down and unwrapping it from the wet blankets.It was crying.More importantly, it was shivering.With a soft curse, he picked up the baby and unbuttoned his top, holding the baby against his skin.

Akane watched Ranma, her eyes soft."We have to get him home..."She said evenly.She sat next to him, her knees pulled up under her chin."Ranma...I'm cold..."She whispered.

He glanced towards her, worried."Come here..." He held his free arm out, letting her scoot closer to his smaller, female body.He rubbed her arm with a small hand, trying to warm her."Just wait a bit...We'll get home as soon as the rain stops..."

"It could be days..."

She had a point.With a soft curse, he reaced into his bag and pulled out a rather large thing made out of umbrella material.

"What...?"She whispered.

He looked at her seriously."Put this on, get out of the clothes."He saw the blush light up her face and bit his lip."I've seen it all before, you don't need to be shy..."He turned away from her and held the poncho back."Here..."

She blushed harder, slipping from her school clothes.When she slipped into the poncho, he turned around.He handed the baby to her."Keep it inside the poncho.I'll carry botha ya..."

She looked away."I can walk..."

"You'll be warmer..."He picked her up, then the carrier."Relax, Akane."He began to run as fast as possible towards the Tendo Dojo."You okay?"

She rested her head against his shoulder."Thank you..."She whispered.She held the baby to her bare chest and closed her eyes as he ran along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi and Nabiki were ready with hot water when Ranma and Akane returned home.Akane immidiately disappeared into the bathroom, asking Nabiki to bring her some dry clothes.Ranma poured the hot water over his head and twisted the extra out of his braid.

As he hurried upstairs, he wondered what had come over him.He rarely touched Akane when it wasn't aboslutely nessesary, but lately, he'd been touching her as much as possible.Ever since Jusendo, he'd been holding to her tightly.He even compromised his fence position to run alongside her.

He stripped out of his shirt and tank, wiping his face with the latter.A knock sounded at the door."Come in."

The door slid open and Akane stood there, wearing a robe and carrying the baby."Ranma..."She said softly, stepping in.

He stared at her, his face slightly awkward."A...Akane...what's wrong?"He looked at her in worry.

She stepped towards him, her eyes calm."You've changed."She said evenly."You're not the boy you were when I met you..."A smile passed over her lips."You've almost matured..."

He stared at her in shock."Akane...what brought this on?"

She looked down."Are you staying in my room again tonight?"A soft blush swept across her face."I...I don't mind if you do...and I could use some help taking care of Sonyu..."

He looked down."Just let me get changed...I'll be in there in a bit, alright?"

She nodded."Aa..."

He listened to her leave and swiftly changed into his pajamas.Upon entering her room, he saw his futon was neatly made, set up next to her bed.His eyes softened and he moved towards it, seeing Akane laying in the bed, asleep.He stood in the middle of his futon and stared at her.

"Kirei..."He whispered, the word slipping through his lips unbidden."Akane...wa Kirei..."He lightly touched her face, his eyes sweeping across her small form.Forcibly, he pulled his eyes and hands away, laying on the futon.He stared up at the ceiling, his pulse pounding.Finally, he let himself admit it._I love her..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane woke to the sounds of crying and her iinazuke tossing and turning in his sleep.She quickly went to sooth the baby, bouncing it gently.As the moments passed, the baby and Ranma became more distressed.It's diaper wasn't wet, it didn't want food, but it was crying like it was dying.She bit her lip, going to wake Ranma.

She leaned over him, resting the baby on her bed."Ranma..."She wispered."Wake up, Ranma.I can't get Sonyu to quiet, please, wake up..."

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, wild and frightened.He frantically searched her eyes, then his arms went around her and he hugged her tightly.

Akane squeeked in surprise."Ranma!"

He cradled her to him, tears falling down his face."I couldn't save you, you were dying..."He continued to ramble words she could barely understand, until she pulled away, staring down at him.

"Ranma...?"

He stared up at her, his eyes still spilling tears."It was like Jusendo all over again..."He whispered, his hands going to caress her face."Don't leave me..."He begged, hugging her against him again."Tanomu..."

She lay there shocked, her face pale.Her eyes slowly softened and she hugged him back."I'm right here, Ranma...I wont leave you...I promise..."Suddenly, Sonyu's cry's broke through her emotion clogged ears and she pulled back slowly, getting Sonyu and letting him join them on the futon.

Ranma sat and hugged her and Sonyu to his chest, his face desperate."Akane...I...I..."He bit his lip, cursing sofly.

*BANG!*

Ranma and Akane's eyes snapped wide and they hit the floor quickly, taking Sonyu with them.Their eyes met and she swallowed painfully."What do we do...?"She whispered.

He gently squeezed her."Crawl under the bed, take Sonyu with you..."

"What are you going to do?"

He stared up at her for a minute before gently kissing her lips."I'll be right back."He rolled from under her and moved silently towards the window peeking out.He could see fifty-odd ninja in the yard.

Quickly, he crept towards the door, and slipped out.He could see Kasumi and Nabiki already being drug out of their rooms, along with Soun, and his mother and father.Quickly, he rolled the futon and stuffed it under the bed, hiding Akane and Sonyu.When the door opened, he turned slowly.

"I've come for my son..."The man in black smiled coldly.

Ranma looked at the man, sizing him up."I don't have him."

"You're lying.The old man told me he was here!"

Silently, Ranma pulled something from behind him.It was something his mother had given him, that he'd never picked up."This is my house, and you're man-handling my family.Get out, or I will kill you."

The man pulled his mask away from his face."I don't think we've met, ne?I am Sonyu's father, Daikyo."

"I don't give a shit who you are."Ranma said icily."You're endangering my family looking for a little child.What makes you think it's here?!"

"His mother told me he was."

"Is she still alive?"He narrowed his eyes, holding the katana ready."Or did you kill her?"

"She's..."

"Dead."Ranma said lamely."I thought so...well, what would happen to the boy if you got your blood-stained hands on him?"A grimace flitted across his face."Don't think I wont kill you if you don't leave..."

Suddenly, there was a scream behind him and Akane was drug from beneath the bed, although Sonyu wasn't in her arms."Who's the babe?"The ninja asked, running a hand up her leg.

Ranma saw them pick up Akane and his eyes widened."NO!"He ran towards them, slicing one's hand off."Get your damn hands off her!"He ordered the other, holding the knife at his throat."Or you'll lose more than just a hand..."

The man quickly dropped her and Ranma helped Akane stand.He glared at the man."Stay away from Tendo Dojo..."He said evenly.

"Give me Sonyu."

"No."

Daikyo pulled a gun, aiming it at Akane."Give me my son."

"No."

"Then she dies."He pulled the trigger, not seeing Ranma send her spilling across the ground.

She cried out in pain as the bullet grazed her shoulder.

Ranma saw red.Angrily, he ran towards the man, holding the sword drawn, aiming it towards his heart."You...tried to kill her!"He yelled in anger.

Akane turned in shock as the blade passed cleanly through the man."Ranma..."

"You...tried to kill HER!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain passed through her side and she cried out again.

Daikyo had barely managed to raise his gun, shooting Akane again.

Ranma heard it and released the blade, running towards his iinazuke.He glared at the ninja."Get out...and leave my sword here..."

They quickly pulled the sword out, carrying their now quite dead boss from the room.In a few moments, the house was empty, save a sobbing Kasumi, a cursing Nabiki and several concerned parents.

Ranma gently pressed a hand against the wound, his eyes panicked. "Akane?"He whispered.

She opened her eyes, tears in them."Ranma...you didn't have to..."

He shook his head."Yes, I did...you and the baby were in danger..."

She coughed and blood spattered his face."Ranma...I..."

He hushed her gently, then set her down, retrieving Sonyu.When he returned to her, she was crying.

"I wanted to marry you..."She whispered.

He picked her up, carrying her and the baby downstairs."Shh... it's gonna be okay...MOM!Call an ambulance!"

She put her arms around him, hugging him tightly."I love you, Ranma..."

He paused, looking at her, his eyes surprised."Honto?"

"Aa..."She whispered around a pained smile.

He lay her against the ground, his eyes gentle.He vuagely heard his mother and father's distress, as well as the Tendo's.He quickly removed his shirt, handing the baby to Kasumi."Here..."He lifted Akane's top, then checked both sides.There wasn't a hole in the back.He cursed softly.

He looked up at Akane and saw her eyes shut tightly from pain."Keep your eyes open!"He commanded, holding his shirt against the wound, his face serious."Keep your damn eyes open, Akane...are you really gonna leave me after what you just said?!"

She opened her eyes slowly, staring up at his face, seeing the tears on the verge of spilling down his face."Ran...ma..."She whispered, lifting a hand to his face.

He held her hand there, his eyes soft.The sound of an ambulance reached his ears and he smiled."See?Can ya hear it?It's all gonna be okay, Akane...it has to be...ne?"

She stared up at him, smiling."Aa..."

He watched her eyes slipped closed and his eyes widened."Akane?!AKANE?!"He cupped her face, staring down at her, his eyes finally overflowing with tears."No...no...please...no..."He rested his face against her chest and continued to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane's next memory was WHITE.Bright white.So bright, she had to squint."Am I dead?"She whispered.

"No..."A grateful voice came from beside her.Slowly, she turned her head and saw Ranma sitting there, his hand on her face. "Thank god, no..."He bit his lip, his hand caressing her cheek gently.

She saw a little bandage on his arm and frowned."What happened?"

He looked down at it and smiled."Dracula needed me, so he could help you..."Shaking his head, he rested it next to hers."It's not so bad..."

She touched his face gently."Is Sonyu...?"

"He's with Kasumi..."He stood, taking her hand."You had me scared, Tomboy...it was like Jusendo...all over again...and you left me after telling me you loved me..."

She blushed, remembering she'd said that.

He felt a tear slide down his face and wiped it away impatiently."I love you too."He whispered, leaning over her and kissing her."I love you, Akane...forever."

She stared up at him, her eyes teary."Oh, Ranma..."

"I was going to tell you last night...after I woke up...but those jerks had to interrupt..."He shook his head."Oh, gods, Akane...I was so scared you were going to leave me..."

Gently, she took his hand, staring up into his eyes."Never, Ranma."She promised."Never."

Bitting his lip, he reached into his pocket."Akane Tendo, will you marry me?"He whispered, pulling the ring out and showing it to her.

She stared up at her iinazuke and nodded, a tear falling."Aa.I will marry you, Ranma Saotome..."She whispered, watching him slip the ring over her finger, a promise of the future.

Suddenly, her family entered, Kasumi carrying baby Sonyu, her eyes lit up with joy."He's so cute!"She cooed.

Akane smiled, holding her fiancee's hand, biting her lip as they handed the baby to them, and they held it together, their eyes never breaking away from each others.


End file.
